Oh, Come All Ye Gleeks
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day sixty-four: Christmas is coming up and Will tasks the club to invite one another to a holiday party.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third cycle Now here comes cycle 4! :D_

* * *

**"Oh, Come All Ye Gleeks"  
Will, Glee Club, Emma, W/E-ness**

The kids needed to have some fun together. Despite the situation between some of them… it was Christmas, or it would be in a few days… It was his favorite time of the year, and he wanted to spend it with the people who made him feel that way the rest of the year. It would be his first one without Terri in a long time.

The idea had come to him in a flash, as he saw… "Rachel!" he called to her, down the hall. She stopped as she saw him running toward her.

"Hey, Mr. Schuester, what…" she started, but he cut her off, looking giddy with anticipation… he had an idea.

"I want you to find one of the others and invite them to a party tomorrow night." He could see she'd try and protest, so he acted before she would. "Not Christmas, just… a holiday party, for all of us to have some fun. Come on, what do you say?" he gave a smirk. He'd reached that part of her that was kindred between them. She pulled her head up, smiled.

Rachel set out to find her target. Mr. Schuester had extended the challenge to have each of them reach out to one of their peers – someone they didn't necessarily spend all their time with – and then get them to invite another. Rachel instigated the list, to guarantee they would know who was already in and who still needed an invite.

She found Matt first… perfect. "Matt, are you busy tomorrow night?" He was already shaking his head, about to confirm he wasn't busy, but she was ahead of him. "Good. Mr. Schuester is having a party for the Glee Club tomorrow night, can we count you in?" He nodded, and was treated to the list and his marching orders to carry on the chain. The next moment, Rachel was gone, and he was left with the list, having not managed to get a word in.

He went out looking for someone and he found Brittany, standing before her open locker. She had a little smile on her face. When she saw Matt coming though, she blanked, shutting her locker door and – it seemed – moving to stand in front of it.

"Hi Matt," she told him, though her eyes were darting about.

"What are you…" he started.

"Nothing," she cut in with a low mutter.

"O-okay," he blinked before getting back on track. "Are you free tomorrow night? Schuester's throwing a party."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Alright." He got to telling her what she had to do. He wasn't sure how that would go with her and whoever it was she'd go about trying to invite.

After moving away from her locker, she stared at the paper Matt had given her. All twelve of their names were written in Rachel's handwriting. Her name, as well as Matt and now Brittany's had a checkmark next to them.

She forgot about it for a bit, until lunch time, where she ended up in line with Puck at the cafeteria. She gave him a look, he obliged with a nod back. Then she remembered.

"Hey," she pulled the list from her bag and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he frowned, confused.

"Paper?" she smirked at the idea that he might now know. He gave her a look, and she re-evaluated the question. "Invitation list for Glee Club's party tomorrow. We have to invite someone… and then they invite someone… and then they invite someone…" She paused, looked at him. When he didn't reply, "And then they…"

"I got it," he stopped her, looking at the list.

He checked off his name once he'd left the line. He stared at the unchecked names. There were a couple he knew to steer clear from… for now. When he saw Tina, sitting on her own, apparently being the last hold out from her table to finish her lunch, he sighed and headed over to her table.

"Hey, Schuester's having a party tomorrow, you in?" He put the list in front of her. She was momentarily thrown, taking the sheet. "Good," he told her about the inviting chain and headed off.

Tina may have been prone to not so 'holiday magical' colors, but she did enjoy the period, so the party made her excited. She finished up her lunch in a few quick bites and headed off with the list in hand. She scanned the crowd in the hall until she spotted a tall one, looming among them and she cut through.

"Finn, wait up!" she called and he stopped, looking around. When she got to him, he was still looking back, so she tapped his arm and he looked at her.

"Tina, hi," he nodded.

"Hi. So Mr. Schuester's throwing a party for Glee Club tomorrow night. Are you free?" she gave him the list. He looked it over, thought about it.

"Sure. Yeah, I'll be there," he finally nodded. Tina smiled, explaining what she'd been told. When she saw Mercedes down the hall, she gestured for her to come over. When she did, she looked to Finn. "You're up," she told him before heading off.

"Tina!" Mercedes called, confused, as she stopped next to Finn. "Where is she going?" she asked no one in particular.

"She just called you for me," he spoke up, and she looked back at him.

"What for?" she asked.

"I have to invite you for Mr. Schue's holiday party," he explained, showing her the list. "It's tomorrow night."

"Oh," she nodded, understanding. "Okay. Alright," she went on nodding, approving. Finn explained the rest, and now it was in her hands to go on. It was almost time for class, and she knew Mike would be in it, so she headed there. He was already there, so she put her bag down at her desk and went over to him.

"Hey," he greeted her when she came up.

"Mr. Schuester's having a party for the club tomorrow night. You in?" she asked. At the mention of a party, he was already nodding.

"Sounds good," he spoke up. Mercedes handed him the list and the instructions.

"Great," Mercedes nodded as class started.

After class, Mike looked at the list, seeing who was left still unchecked. Four names left… he imagined whoever he ran into first. It turned out to be Quinn, who he spotted coming out from her own class. She appeared a little lost in her own world. It was an expression that could be seen on her more and more. He fell in step with her.

"Hey, Quinn," he spoke to get her attention. She looked up at him after a moment.

"Hey," she replied, looking ahead. He held out the list, grabbing her attention once again. "What's that?"

"Glee Club party tomorrow night. You should come," he gave her a nod. She looked at him, feeling encouraged.

"I should," she agreed, taking the list with a small smile. After he'd told her the rest and left her, she looked to the list. Finn and Puck were already in.

She found 'her person' in Kurt, who was checking his reflection in a mirror in his locker. She came to stand against the neighboring lockers. He acknowledged her presence with a shift in posture.

"Mr. Schuester's having a Glee party tomorrow night. Everyone's inviting everyone," she showed him the list. He looked at it, then back to the mirror. "There's only a couple people left, here," she placed the list in his locker with a smirk. He took it, shutting his locker and turning to her.

"Alright," he gave her a nod.

Two names left. He had a feeling who he'd end up with, and he was right. He saw Santana and sighed. They had been in Glee Club together for a while now, though it hadn't changed their relationship all that much. Her self-'outing' as a Glee-lover had softened the edges only a little bit.

He walked toward her and, when she saw him, she stopped, putting a hand to her hip. He did the same when he stopped in front of her, handing the list from his non-hip hand to hers. She looked it over.

"You're invited to the Glee party Mr. Schuester is throwing tomorrow night. Coming?" She looked back at him.

"Sure. Why not," she shrugged.

"You have the last invite," he nodded to the list. They were silent for a moment, then each turned on their heel and walked away.

There was in fact just one name left on the list. Once she found Artie, waiting for his father to pick him up at the end of the day, she gave him the list. "Hello, Santana," he greeted her when she didn't.

"Schuester's party, tomorrow night. You're the last one for the full dozen."

"I'm honored," he looked up with a nod.

"Well, see you then," Santana headed off.

Artie looked at the list, with all the checked off names. When he looked up, he spotted Ms. Pillsbury standing by a nearby bench. He looked back at the list for a moment before putting it away and moving toward the bench.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" She looked up, and she smiled.

"Artie, hello. What can I do for you?" she asked. He gave a look, figuring which way to go about it.

"The Glee Club is having a party tomorrow night. You've been a big help, so… you should come." That made her smile again, nodding to accept the invitation. Artie explained how the club was all in already.

The next night, Emma made her way to the rehearsal room. It had never been said it would be the place, but it did go without saying. As she approached, she could hear the kids in a joyful little jam. As she was nearing, she nearly bumped into Will, who was coming out into the hall, laughing. When he saw her, his laugh evolved into a smile.

"Hey!" he stopped there. She smiled back. "You came!"

"Yes," she nodded. "Sounds like a good party in there," she tilted her head toward the room.

"Yeah… the holidays," he gestured as reasoning. "It's all that I wanted it to be, for them, for…" he bowed his head with a smile.

"It's a time for family," Emma nodded. Will nodded back, offering his arm to lead her into the party.

THE END


End file.
